


прохлада

by gingerminded



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, Genderbending, Kissing, Romance, they wear beautiful dresses and talk a lot okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Она никогда это всё не любила. Умела — да, умела хорошо — да, но не любила жутко. В канаве с винтовкой лежать приятнее, честное слово.
Relationships: Cypher/Sova (VALORANT)
Kudos: 3





	прохлада

**Author's Note:**

> фем!сову зовут леночка и вы ничего с этим не сделаете

Она в очередной раз тащит с подноса официанта бокал с ламбруско и, оглядывая залу, вздыхает. Она никогда это всё не любила. Умела — да, умела хорошо — да, но не любила жутко. В канаве с винтовкой лежать приятнее, честное слово.

— Ещё пара минут, и я достаю нож. — шепчет она, улыбаясь проходящему мимо бизнесмену и выпивает всё вино одним глотком.

— Ещё два часа и никаких ножей, — говорит ей Бримстоун, которому, конечно, говорить легко, по причине раз — он не здесь, по причине два — он сидит, по причине три — на нём не туфли на шпильке и приталенное платье. Возможно, если в ней окажется ещё полторы-две бутылки — она согласится.

— Дорогая, зачем вы так пьёте вино, — говорит ей кто-то справа, и Лена уже хочет закатить глаза, когда слышит — Если вас бесит происходящее, то постарайтесь получить ну хоть немного удовольствия.

Сова поворачивается и…

— Вау.

У неё невозможной красоты платье: пышная юбка, открытая спина и глубокое декольте — у неё глаза горят синим, а по лицу и груди там, где металл соприкасается с кожей, тянутся один за другим мелкие шрамы, так выделяющиеся на смуглой коже.

Она подмигивает, отвечает таким же резким «вау» и представляется Аамирой.

Она, когда их взгляды встречаются, сразу говорит «ах, это всё? несчастный случай, да», ещё до того, как Лена говорит, что она так-то и не спрашивала.

Лена, кстати, всё ещё не спрашивала, но Аамира рассказывает ей и про то, что бокал принято держать за ножку, и что крутить вино в бокале — не только дурной тон, но ещё и очень портит вкус, и что вон те два официанта единственные разливают это самое вино правильно.

Смеётся и советует «попробуйте гранатовое, обязательно, а то, считайте, зря пришли», улыбается и говорит «вам очень к лицу это платье. хотя знаете, дело всё же в лице, а не в платье.»

Лене сегодня не нужно быть Совой — наверное, Лене даже не нужно никого убивать — скорее всего, Лене просто нужно быть здесь, не очень много пить и послушать пару выступлений «очень» важных людей.

Поэтому Лена идёт с Аамирой пробовать гранатовое и ежевичное, поэтому Лена смеётся вместе с ней над речью очередного бизнесмена и надеется, что Бримстоуну очень интересно.

Поэтому Лена говорит ей, какая она красивая, поэтому Лена говорит ей «ну вам же тоже безумно здесь скучно, иначе вы бы ко мне не подошли»

Здесь все без исключения — опасны, но Аамира исключение из исключений, потому что Лена её не понимает.

Лена её не считывает, Лена смотрит за мимикой на полуживом лице, следит за жестами, слушает эти тяжёлые эрки и мягкие элки и не видит того, что уже должна была бы.

Аамира шепчет ей «знаете, тут ещё минут двадцать ничего происходить не будет», усмехается и продолжает: «мне ужас как душно, знаете».

Лена почти чувствует себя дурочкой, когда позволяет себя за руку увести из душной залы, Лена думает «ну с рукопашкой у меня всё хорошо, крепкая пятёрка с минусом».

Аамира усмехается.

— Всё же не могу не отметить, — она заводит Лену за угол, — Бархат и этот фасон — просто отличный выбор. Оружия практически не видно.

Лена «ага», Лена, несмотря на то, что выше Аамиры на полголовы думает «возможно пятёрки с минусом маловато».

Лена считает, получает, что у неё ещё целых пятнадцать минут и всё же тянется к ножу.

А потом её целуют.


End file.
